


stranded on the heat wave, burning with desire

by pvnkflamingo



Series: like real people do [6]
Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016)
Genre: Carnaval AU, M/M, burritos on fire, sad songs for opala lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: all your hopes and dreams, all you need to know, joy ride.
Relationships: Martin Vélez/Oswaldo Fraga
Series: like real people do [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1254584
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	stranded on the heat wave, burning with desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> Um AU repleto de emoções e sentimentos do autor pelo seu amado; autor que, desavergonhadamente, os expõe. Te amo, Art! Você é minha inspiração, minha motivação, e todos os meus sonhos. 
> 
> [Título: trecho de "Joy Ride", de The Killers]

Os blocos tomavam a cidade, os trens, os parques, as praças. Vadão já estava em seu terceiro bloco - gostava de variar, e depois de algum tempo se aborrecia com as mesmas caras, as mesmas músicas, as mesmas camisas de lojas de departamento vistas dezenas de vezes. Passar o carnaval sozinho não era tão divertido quando pensou que seria, afinal. Com a cabeça já confusa pela combinação de sol e barulho, decidiu fazer uma pausa próximo a uma barraquinha improvisada de sucos, dar um tempo dos desconhecidos empurrando e esbarrando, deixar as ideias voltarem a seus devidos lugares. 

"Opa, me vê um de carambola!" pediu o dublê, encostando no balcão para esperar pela sua bebida, sorrindo de leve para a atendente. 

" _ Ótima ideia _ !  _ Un suco de carambola también, por favor! _ " uma voz animada atrás dele pediu, carregada por um sotaque inconfundível. 

"Copião" murmurou Vadão, para si mesmo. 

" _ Que disse _ ?” perguntou o outro, e o brasileiro finalmente olhou para seu interlocutor - dos olhos claros aos cabelos cortados irregularmente, cheios de glitter.

"Nada não. Argentino?" arriscou o dublê. 

" _ Sí _ ! Da capital" afirmou o  _ hermano _ , com um sorriso deliciado - Vadão não podia compreender o que exatamente tinha feito para merecer aquele sorriso e boa vontade de um total estranho, mas a sensação era boa. 

"E… está de visita para o carnaval? Primeira vez aqui?" perguntou, sem saber bem como continuar aquela conversa, sem conseguir conter as palavras. 

"He! Estou aqui desde outubro, tentando a sorte, testando as águas… Sou músico" esclareceu o loiro, e seu rosto pareceu se iluminar um pouco mais. "Já estava cheio dos mesmos bares e casas noturnas, precisava de público novo."

“E teve alguma sorte?” quis saber o dublê, enquanto a atendente lhe entregava um copo cheio até a borda. 

“Alguma apresentação aqui, outra lá… Já toquei em praças, no metrô, em alguns bares…” começou o argentino, até que um grupo de pessoas se aproximou da barraca e esbarrou em Vadão, empurrando-o na direção do loiro, que o segurou para que não caísse no chão. 

O suco, entretanto, não teve a mesma sorte, e agora cobria tanto o chão quanto a camisa estampada do argentino. 

"Nossa, que merda, VOCÊS NÃO OLHAM POR ONDE ANDAM, ARROMBADOS??" xingou Vadão, virando-se para encarar o grupo recém-chegado, pronto para qualquer briga. 

“Ei, aqui. Deixa eles pra lá. Fique com o meu. Eu só estava tentando puxar assunto com você de qualquer jeito” afirmou o loiro, sorrindo, entregando-lhe o copo. Em seguida, tirou a camisa molhada e a jogou por cima do ombro, exibindo uma tatuagem de sol no peito. 

Aquela frase pegou Vadão de surpresa - será que estava flertando com o argentino sem perceber? "E o que você esperava ganhar com isso?" 

"Companhia, amizade, um telefone, talvez um beijo… ou vários" disse Martin, com um sorriso sugestivo. Algo naquele sorriso deixava uma sensação curiosa em Vadão, que tanto podia ser desconforto quanto interesse. Aquele argentino maluco havia decidido que ele era uma boa companhia naquele dia, e o dublê não conseguia encontrar uma desculpa para se afastar, um motivo para ir pra outro canto, para voltar a seu passeio solitário por aquela cidade que já conhecia tão bem. 

Percebeu que não queria se afastar, que estava se divertindo, que era curiosamente agradável se encontrar sob o olhar do desconhecido e sentir o estômago pular em expectativa. 

“Não sei sobre beijos ou números de telefone, mas acho que pra mim chega de carnaval por hoje. Vou procurar algo pra comer, quer vir junto? Aliás,” interrompeu-se Vadão. “Eu não sei seu nome…?”

“Que falta de educação a minha!  _ Soy Martin _ ” apresentou-se o loiro, curvando-se para cumprimentá-lo dramaticamente. “ _ Mucho gusto en conocerte _ …?”

“Vadão. Pode me chamar de Vadão”

“Vadão” pronunciou Martin, saboreando as sílabas e sorrindo. “Mostre o caminho…" 

…

Era arriscado e irresponsável, e até meio juvenil - Vadão não podia evitar a sensação de que aquele cenário combinava com aquela experiência totalmente imprevisível e maluca. No entanto estava ali, no banco de trás de seu Opala (coberto preventivamente por uma manta, já que nunca se sabia as loucuras que o carnaval podiam trazer para ele e Jorge), num estacionamento vazio, com um argentino beijando-lhe o pescoço e murmurando palavras em espanhol que não eram totalmente compreendidas, mas cujo sentido eram bem claros. Não sabia colocar em palavras exatamente como se sentia sobre aquilo tudo, mas o calor que tomava conta de seu corpo conforme o outro o acariciava e apertava era real e inconfundível. 

“Martin, eu…" começou, e uma onda de prazer passou por seu corpo quando o argentino mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha de leve, e seu arfar fez o loiro dar uma risada curta, satisfeito em atingir seu objetivo; de alguma forma, aquilo fez Vadão reagir quase que com violência, puxando os cabelos claros e se movendo até estar sentado no colo de Martin, beijando-o intensamente. Já não pensava tanto sobre o que estava fazendo, mas sobre o quanto aquilo tudo era bom e inebriante, e como queria que o outro sentisse tudo aquilo também; era importante que ele não fosse apenas um caso de carnaval, uma rapidinha apertados no banco de trás de um carro, mas que aquele momento durasse o suficiente para marcar aquele dia, aquelas horas passadas com um estranho por quem havia, inexplicavelmente, se afeiçoado tão rápido. 

"Você ia dizer…" sussurrou Martin quando Vadão se afastou um pouco para respirar e olhá-lo, a voz rouca parecendo quase fraca, sem fôlego, um pouco desesperada.

"Eu ia perguntar se queria ir pro meu apartamento, mas de jeito nenhum eu vou dirigir assim" afirmou o moreno, mordiscando o lábio inferior do argentino.

"Podemos ir pra lá depois e… continuar, se quiser. O que você quiser,  _ cariño _ " prometeu o loiro, com as mãos sob o tecido macio e leve da camisa estampada do brasileiro, acompanhando com os dedos os contornos dos músculos.

"Eu quero… você todo." suspirou Vadão, seu corpo se movendo quase que por vontade própria, mais perto, mais rápido, mais forte, mais intenso. Desesperado por aquele momento; na expectativa da noite que os esperava, e os segredos e universos que haviam para descobrir naquele argentino de sorriso fácil e mãos seguras e confiantes.

"Então faça-me seu" a voz, carregada de desejo, o fez deixar de lado quaisquer inibições que ainda o seguravam, e Vadão apenas pediu silenciosamente a qualquer entidade que pudesse escutá-lo que ninguém aparecesse naquele estacionamento por um bom tempo. 


End file.
